


Norms

by puppi3luv



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Awkward turtles, Bad Parenting, Bubblebaths, Cute, Danny is adorable, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Ward, Jealousy, Joy is super helpful, M/M, Misunderstandings, News Media, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Protectiveness, Sleepovers, guys holdhands don't make it weird, guys hug, megan is super helpful, society norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: Danny lived a different life and doesn’t understand the cultural norms of life in modern New York. AU* Harold is dead for real. Danny lived in a monastery, but is not training to be the Iron Fist. He was just gone for a while. He meets Colleen because he wants to find a dojo and he connects with her. They talk about Chi and relationships.* Take Out, Sleepovers, boys taking baths, protective Danny, showing affection





	1. Take Out

scene 1: 

Since coming back to New York Danny had been able to adjust with the help of Joy and Colleen. His oldest and newest friends getting along, but also helping him get situated with his new environment. 

The problem though was seeing Ward again. The man seemed to have changed but he was distant with Danny. Danny remembered when Ward would do anything to bug the other boy, but now Ward hardly said two words to the other man. 

——  
“I don’t understand though” Danny sighed again as he spared with Colleen. They had been working out for several hours now and were breathing heavily and sweaty.

“What?” 

“Ward! He doesn’t want to be my friend” Danny distraction gave Colleen the opening she needed to take Danny to the mat.

“Danny I am sure that isn’t the case. He probably just doesn’t know how to approach you. You said he use to pick on you. Well you aren’t boys anymore. I’m sure he doesn’t know how to talk to you” They both drank some water. Danny took this in. Colleen’s answer seemed to fit perfectly. When they were kids it was constant teasing and fighting, but now as adults what was he supposed to do. 

“You’re right!” Danny grinned wide. “What should I do?” 

“Well maybe some lunch or dinner. You two can talk get to know each other again.”

“Ok, I can do that! Thanks Colleen” Danny said as he rushed out. “Hello? Megan I am on my way back to the office I was wondering if you could help me with something” 

“Of course Mr. Rand”

“Please It’s Danny. I need an appointment today with Ward. Anytime its an emergency” It wasn’t a lie, just not in the sense that Megan might have thought. 

“Yes, Danny. He is free by 9 tonight. Will that be ok?”

“Perfect! I also need help with some delivery. I don’t want to keep him from his dinner.”

“Ok. Do you have a place in mind?” Danny didn’t know anything about New York or the food Ward like. 

“Actually maybe? There is a place my dad use to go.”

—— 

Ward like everyone else at Rand was surprised Danny was alive, but after getting everything sorted out he was glad someone in their slowly shrinking family was back. 

When the two were kids they were nightmares to each other. Especially Ward. He had been jealous of the love Mr. Rand had for Danny. He wanted to be accepted by his father and took it out on the younger boy. 

Now that everyone was older the situation was different. Ward wasn’t sure how to talk to the other. He cared for Danny, but used the excuse of being busy with the company so he wouldn’t have to deal with the situation. 

“Excuse me sir?”

“Yes Megan” Ward was exhausted from his day of meetings. 

“You have one more appointment for the day. Danny wanted an emergency meeting. He said you can wait in his office” 

“Right. Thank you” Ward never liked the sound of emergency meeting. He loosened his tie andean a hand through his gel haired let some of the stiff locks relax. Since he was technically off work it would be alright to relax a bit. 

“Danny?” Ward walked into the empty office. “Well I guess I will just wait for you.” Ward sat on the couch eyes closed relaxing. 

__ __ 

Danny was so late. He hadn’t meant to be late. He just wanted to make sure everything was perfect and decided to go to the story to buy monopoly. It would be fun to play just play a simple game and relax. 

“Hey!” Danny barged into his office. Ward curled up on the couch asleep. The delivery team began setting up the table and food. “Ward?” Danny kneeled next to the sleeping man. He touched the other’s shoulder gently. 

Ward woke with a start. He practically jumped from the couch. He looked at Danny with red eyes. “Danny?”

“Yea, sorry for being late I had to get some stuff” He smiled wide. Ward looked to see a table with candles and gourmet food. 

“What’s this? I thought this was an emergency meeting?” Ward still looked sleepy but sat up. He took off his tie and rolled up his sleeves. 

“It is!” Danny agreed eagerly, but quickly became bashful. “It’s not about work though. We never hang out. I thought it would be great to have dinner and play monopoly like hold times….well maybe not exactly like old times.”

“So you ordered an extravagant take out?” Ward looked at the table with wide eyes a small blush warmed his cheeks. 

“Yea! It was my dad’s favorite place to take my mom so it must be good right?” Danny now seemed so unsure. Ward didn’t seem to be responding well.

“Yea” Ward appreciated the gesture even if it was blending into a date night. Danny didn’t know better and it was the thought that counted. “this was a great idea Danny. Let’s eat” Ward smiled moving to the table. 

“Great! We can play monopoly after right?” 

“Course” Ward smiled a real smile.

“I’m really happy that we can do this Ward. I’ve missed you” 

“Missed you too Danny.” 

The two played a fair game of monopoly laughing about old times. The empty feeling they had felt before now filling with the renewed friendship.


	2. Sleepovers

scene 2: 

The company had done well this term. Danny decided in order to increase productivity they would have a company celebration. Danny decided to invite Colleen also. The party was happening on the companies top floor. 

It was the first party Danny had ever been to. He was excited for the experience and that he would be able to share it with his family. 

“This is going to be great!” He bounced as he road up with Colleen. 

“I’m sure” she smiled kindly. 

“You are going to love Joy and Ward” 

“Oh yea from all your stories I practically know them, especially Ward” She teased. Danny didn’t get the chance to answer as the elevator doors opened. The party was in full swing. Soft background music played. Waiters all around with appetizers and champagne. 

“Danny!” Joy called walking over to hug him. “Glad you are here.” Joy and Colleen continued to talk and Danny stood looking around for Ward. 

“I’m going to go look for Ward.” Danny decided walking off. He grabbed a flute of champagne sipped it. He was stopped a few times to talk to people politely but his attention was always on the party looking for Ward. 

Finally he saw the other talking politely to a group of people. “WARD!” Danny shouted running to him. He almost dropped the other when he pulled him into a hug. Ever since Danny got back he had expected a level of physical contact that Ward was not use to but allowed. 

“Danny” Ward smiled that familiar blush rising. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you” Danny wide smile was endearing. His blue eyes glossy. A possible sign of drinking alcohol.

“Are you having fun?” 

“YES! The drinks are so good. Have you tried it?” Danny grabbed for two flutes this time. He handed one to Ward and guzzled his down like it was soda. 

“I have. Lets go find Joy. Maybe we can leave early and play some more monopoly” Ward didn’t mind a little bribery. Ward and Danny walked around and it became clear that Danny was a little drunk. He wanted to take the other home so he could sleep. 

“JOY! COLLEEN” Danny shouted beyond speaking in normal tones. “My whole family is here! You are all so great!” Danny hung onto Ward cuddling into his side. "Ward wants to go play games" 

“Ok we are going to my place. See you two later” Ward announced walking to the elevator with a sleepy Danny. 

"You two have fun" Joy called out laughing with Colleen at the whole situation.  
— —   
Danny was drunk and became attached to Ward’s side. He hid his face in Ward’s neck hugging the other close. 

“We are almost home” Ward whispered gently. 

“You are so amazing Ward” Danny kept mumbling. “You smell so good and your hair is so nice” Danny kept combing his fingers through the other’s hair. 

“Thank you Danny” Ward kept saying and smiling that great big smile. Which Danny also complimented and that made Ward blush. 

“And your lips they are like pillows or clouds I can’t decide” Danny sounded truly perplexed. “Can I touch them?” His face getting really slow to Ward’s now. 

“How about we get ready for bed” Ward dirceted the other to the space bedroom. 

“Ok War” Danny started to strip. 

What are you doing Danny?!”

“I’m getting ready for bed? you said” Danny whined. 

“Where is your underwear?” Ward sounded he was really close to a heart attack. 

“At the monastery we didn’t wear underwear” Danny pouted. 

“i will get you some clothes.” After they both were in clean clothes and Ward had Danny drink some water he tucked the other in. 

“I will be in the room next door if you need anything” Ward assured the other. 

Danny’s sleepy and cozy, but he was alone. At the monastery when he was a boy everyone slept together like a litter of pups and even when he was older the boys practically slept on top of each other. When he came back to New York he was able to repress the feeling and get use to the lavish albeit isolating lifestyle. In his drunk state all he wanted was Ward beside him. 

Danny crawled out of bed and slipped into Ward’s room. The other man was on back asleep. Danny climbed on the bed and watched him. Ward looked so relaxed and peaceful when sleeping. Danny couldn’t help but think he was so lucky to have Ward. He laid down next to the other man. Listening to his breathing. He was almost asleep when he felt the other man shift and curl up net to Danny. Ward tucked his face against Danny’s shoulder and arm on the blond’s stomach. 

— —  
Joy walked into her brother’s apartment reading the tabloid gossip about Ward and Danny’s possible relationship. She rolled her eyes at the garbage. Danny was very open with his affection and it was great to see Ward finally relaxing with someone else besides herself. She walked into her brother’s room to see the two tangled around each other. 

Maybe the tabloids had it right for once.


	3. Bath Time

scene 3: *bathhouse idea but in Ward’s giant bed

Danny woke up with a major headache. He couldn’t’ understand how something that taste so good could be so evil. He turned his head trying to hide from the sunlight bursting in from the giant window. His face getting caught in soft hair. 

Ward was still asleep against Danny’s chest. The man still looked so calm and at ease. From what Danny could remember of last night, Ward had brought Danny back to his place so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. Ward had taken care of Danny. 

He slipped out of bed his body already filled with energy. He needed to start his morning regime. Danny walked into the living room to see Joy drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Morning Joy” Danny had his wide puppy dog smile. 

“Morning Danny, how do you feel?”

“A little uncentered, but nothing I can’t fix” He started going through his motions helping to heal his body.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yea! From what I remember” Danny felt embarrassed. “ I didn’t do anything to bad did I? I remember hanging out with Ward then everything gets a little fuzzy…”

“You were fine at the party, but I don’t know what happened at your sleepover” she teased. 

“Mhmm it’s to early “ Ward groaned as he shuffled into the room. His mouth was dry and his head felt fuzzy. He hadn’t drank as much as Danny, but he did not have monks teaching him out to mediate and empower his body. He was sore and tired. 

“Hello brother” Joy teased pouring him a cup. “How do you feel this morning” 

“Love you so much and like death” he mumbled moaning into the cup of coffee. Danny watched intrigued. Something made him unhappy. He couldn’t figure out why but he felt oddly unhappy with the cup of coffee. 

“What happened last night?” Joy asked trying for casual. 

“nothing. We came home and went to bed, but Danny ended up in my bed” Ward looked at Danny. 

“I missed you” Danny answered calmly. 

“yea so I’m going to go lay down” Ward blushed as he left the room.

——   
By the time Ward got out of bed again the day was almost half over. He gravitated toward the couch and curled up and watched the history channel. Danny was worried so he called Joy. 

“Joy! something is wrong with Ward”

“Whats wrong with him?”

“He woke up really late now he is watching the history channel”

“Danny don’t panic its his after drinking ritual. He is just taking a lazy day.”

“Really?! Are you sure?”

“Yes he is fine don’t worry.” 

“Is their anything I can do to help him?”

“Just hang out with him. He is usually pretty cuddly during lazy days. He also loved ordering pizza from his favorite pizzeria Joe’s. Then I guess if you know any secret Chinese mojo to help him relax that would be great” Joy could tell that the boys had a center chemistry. Danny couldn’t stop talking about Ward when he wasn’t around. When he was around Danny was attached to him. 

Ward being a bit more subtle and shy about the interaction. He wasn’t use to positive attention. 

“Ok I can do that” Danny nodded it didn’t sound to hard and he did know a think or to about helping to heal the body. Danny didn’t want to leave Ward so he did what any man with his resources would. He called Megan. 

“Hello, Rand Enterprise” 

“Hi Megan, its Danny” 

“Hello Mr. R-, Danny” He was happy that he could ask for her help. 

“I’m at Ward’s apartment and I need some things delivered to you think you can help me” 

“Sure, its New York” 

“Great” Danny listed everything he would need. Megan promised that it would be delivered in the next hour an half. 

——

Danny grabbed some blankets from the bedroom and tossed them on the couch. Ward was dozing curled up on his side. 

“Hey, Joy said you like it when you get cuddled is it ok” Danny asked not wanting to overstep. 

“You don’t have to…” Ward mumbled a look of embarrassment on his face. 

“I want to!” Danny nodded vigorously his curls bouncing. 

“ok” Ward smiled shyly. Danny curled up behind Ward tugging the blankets around them. Danny even put an around the other’s waist which Ward really liked. 

“Is this ok?”

“Yea” Ward never liked socializing with people. All anyone ever wanted was his money or his name, but with Danny he didn’t have to give anything. They were just two people and that was great. 

They laid on the couch cuddle and napping for almost an hour when a buzzing came from the door way. Ward almost jumped out of his skin. No one was supposed to be coming to his house. 

“Its ok. Megan helped me deliver some things so we can relax today”

Danny ran to the door and quickly retrieved the items from a bored looking teenager. Danny being the kind spirit even gave him a hefty tip. 

“What is all that?” Ward walked into the kitchen wrapped in a blanket. 

“It’s a surprise and pizza” 

“Surprise?”

“Yep, so eat some pizza and I will prepare everything” 

—— 

Danny moved tot he bathroom and was so happy Ward had gotten a jacuzzi size tub. The thing was massive. He started to fill it with water and added some lavender oil and camomile oil. He started to lit some candles. The room was not a healing river in Kun Lun and the oils had not been set my the healers, but it would do. 

“Ward, your surprise is ready” Danny handed ward a small towel that was usually used to dry hands. 

“A towel?”

“Well no, you need to undress and tie it around your waist” 

“Why?” 

“Colleen said people don’t usually just get undressed with each other after a certain age. I thought this would make you feel more comfortable. I will do the same” Danny started undressing. 

“Whoa! ok I will go undress in the bedroom then.” Danny quickly finished he had a small towel protecting his privacy. 

“Ward are you ok in there?”

“Yea…I’m coming out” Ward was holding the towel tight with one hand. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yea I just don’t normally do things like this” 

“It will be great” Danny grabbed Wards hand tugging him to the master bath.” It was beautifully lit my small white candles the soft hint of relaxing aromas already calming Ward. 

“Whoa! This is so nice. Danny thank you” The two got into the bath. Ward was so worried that it would be awkward and he would feel embarrassed but Danny told him stories of when he was living with the monks. 

The two relaxed in the water sitting close enough their knees touched. They eventually had to get out and when they stood up and they were a hair breath apart Ward couldn't help but be grateful for having Danny back in his life. The two were being pulled together by unseeable forces.


	4. Sick

scene 4: Protective Danny

he learns about Harold’s cruel behavior to his son. sick night mare flashbacks 

It started with a sore throat. It wasn’t painful, but it was uncomfortable. He decided to take a multivitamin and continued working. He worked his long hours ignoring the pleas from his body to rest. His sore throat became worse and he started to feel congested. Every cough felt like shocking pressure heavy on his chest. The exhaustion and ache body only making the situation worse. 

One of Ward’s many talents was being able to disappear. When he didn’t want to be found he easily dodged meetings with Joy and Danny. He had an excuse prepared for skipping lunch or dinner. 

When he was sick he was especially good at hiding from his family. He didn’t want them to worry about how he was feeling. It took two days of espionage like covert skills to show something was wrong.   
—— 

Joy realized what was being done. Danny was spending more time in her office whining about how Ward was so busy lately. 

“Shit!” she stood up heading to Ward’s office. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Ward always does this” 

“I don’t like that he is so busy either,” Danny defended. 

“No! Danny, he’s hiding. He does this overtime he gets sick” 

“What?!” Danny rushed ahead of Joy barging into Ward’s office. His chest tightened when he say Ward. The other man looked sick. His hair was messy and skin pale. “Ward” 

“I have to go, sorry. I need to go” Ward tried to make an excuse as he went for the door. A coughing fit slowing him down. A loud wet cough.

“Whoa! What is going on?” Danny grabbed Ward by the wrist. 

“Ward you promised me!” Joy snapped. Ward flinched a look of guilt crossed his face. 

“I know Joy. I know but I just… I didn’t want to worry you” Ward mumbled trying to tug his hand free. Danny refused pulling Ward to him by the wrist. The blond put his other hand to Ward’s forehead and the man was burning up. 

“You need to rest” 

“I will. I’m going home right now. I promise. I’m sorry” Ward had an edge of desperation in his voice. 

“Yes you will. Danny will go with you and I will come by with food and medicine later” She ordered. 

“Ok.” Ward nodded. He looked at Joy again and started to apologize. 

“I know. Its ok.” She shushed him kindly. She pulled Ward into a gentle hug. 

—— 

The ride home was awkward. Danny held onto Ward’s hand the whole way, afraid that if he let go Ward would disappear. 

“How do you feel? Are you ok?” 

“m’kay” Ward mumbled leaning into Danny sluggish and tired. 

“Ward? Promise me something” Danny started but stopped when he saw Ward was asleep. He gave Ward a piggy back ride up to his apartment and gently laid him on his bed. 

Danny was mad at himself for not figuring it out. He couldn’t believe he didn’t know this was happening. He hadn’t been paying enough attention to the other. He should have tried harder to see Ward. Danny could easily get stuck in his head with this useless argument, but he wanted to fix it. Danny decided the best thing to do was to make Ward comfortable. 

As Danny removed Ward’s clothes the unconscious man started to struggle. He started getting locked into his dress shirt, his upper body tense. 

“It’s ok Ward.” But Ward continued to struggle. He was mumbling and crying out softly like a wounded animal. 

“st-op.No…nah…no” Ward panted his arms still tangled in the shirt, anytime Danny attempted to pull it off he would flinch. 

“Ward it’s ok.” The noises the man was making was disturbing. Why was he crying out. He didn’t need to be scared. Ward sat up suddenly. His eyes wide and bloodshot, but hazy. He was too fever ridden to being aware of his surroundings. 

“I’m fine!” Ward shouted. 

“Ward you’re not. You need to rest. Let me hel-“ Ward scrambled away when Danny leaned in again. He stumbled around the room toward the closet.

“Don’t Touch ME!” he yelled shutting the closet door behind him. 

“Ward!” Danny pushed in with force. Ward was hiding in a corner behind some low hanging clothes. He was gasping for breath and sniffling. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m not going to her you” Danny kneeled coming closer. 

“NO! NO! stop please Howard stop please stop” Ward begged hands shaking and his chest aggressively moving. The movement causing him to cough. 

“no Ward look at me. It’s Danny. You remember Danny!” he was desperate to get the other man to remember where he was. He didn’t mean to raise his voice but it caused Ward to react. He flinched back covering his face with his hands. Then paused mouthing the name. 

“Danny?” 

“Yea its me Danny” 

“No! Stop Howard! Stop no more please I’m so cold, no more water. I'm not sick. I'm not sick” 

“Ward look at me. I won’t hurt you but please look at me” Ward looked up shivering. “I’m Danny. I’m not going to hurt you” Danny felt sick at what Ward was saying. He didn’t understand everything, but he knew Ward was scared and that Howard had been a monster. 

“Danny.” 

“Yea not Howard” The name made Ward push back like he was trying to hide from the words. “It’s ok. Remember we are home. You felt sick today. We came home to rest. We’re safe” 

“Home. Safe” Ward couldn’t remember where he was. He just felt sick and that worried him. Howard was a tough man, many people knew that but few understood the unique way of dealing with people and labeling it tough love. He believed love was a slap in the face or a sever beating. Anytime Ward was sick and in need of anything Howard became an unbearable man. He would torture the boy starving him throwing him into scolding shower or submerging him in ice water. Howard believed that it would make him stronger. 

“Yea, I will never hurt you. Will you come out. We can get you changed into some comfortable clothes.”

“yea” Ward tried to stand on his shaky legs but fell into Danny. 

“Sorry, sorry” 

“It’s ok.” The two slowly went back to bed and got Ward dressed for bed. Ward’s fever seemed to be burning hotter. The man grabbed a wet compress to cool Ward off. Danny tucked him in. “ok you should sleep. I will be in the living room,” 

“no” Ward grabbed his hand. Danny laid down next to the other man and watched him as he drifted. He wanted Joy to show up so he could talk to her about what happened. He needed answers so he could protect Ward. 

——  
Danny woke up when he heard shuffling outside. He carefully pulled away from a sleeping Ward. He looked at the sick man and just wanted to protect him. He brushed the brown strands from Ward’s face. 

“Hey Danny how is Ward doing?” 

“Sick did you bring medicine?” 

“Yea called our doctor and he gave me a prescription. Usually Ward gets sick with a nasty cold and he has to use the same strong medicine or it just gets worse.” She unpacked some grocery bags

“Something happened earlier…” 

“What? Is he ok?

“I don’t know. He still really sick and couldn’t remember me. He got scared and was yelling about Harold and ran away. I didn’t know what to do. He was so scared…” Joy paled and walked to the bedroom to make sure her brother was ok. He was sleeping peacefully. The occasion cough escape him. 

“He…he was just always so nasty to Ward. Then when Ward go stick it was like a switch went off in him, he just try to break him. It was like he was trying to beat the sick out of him. It just made it worse.” Joy felt sick thinking about all the memories she had of her brother getting sick. “Now he always hides it. He literally runs away from us and every time he promises he won’t hide it but he just disappears.”

——   
Ward walks into the living room wrapped in a blanket shivering. 

“Hey brother” Joy says smiling. She guides him to the couch. “I’m going to make you some soup and get you some medicine.” She brought a thermometer. “Lets see” 

“How is it?”

“Its high 101” 

“What should we do?” Danny looked panicked. 

“Lets get him some food then he can take some medicine” With the help of Danny and Joy Ward ate and took his medicine. He was cuddled between the two. 

“I have a meeting in the morning, can you take care of him” 

“Of course,” 

“Ward you get better for me. I will see you tomorrow” Joy kissed Ward’s cheek.   
——   
For the next few hours Danny was checking the other’s fever. It stayed at a steady 101. Ward was sleeping and he would jolt in panic. He would wake up and would be looking around. 

“Ward” Ward turned to him startled. “Hey, your fever hasn’t lowered.” 

“i’m ok” he said quietly. 

“Lets get you into the shower so you can cool down”

“No! Please no no” the sick man had tears in his eyes. 

“I said nothing would happen to you. You will be ok. Trust me” Ward looked pitiful. He was trying to keep from crying. He sniffled and nodded. 

They moved to the bathroom. Ward froze at the door. Danny turned the water on angling the shower head toward the wall. 

“I’m here its ok” 

Danny helped Ward undress and guided him to the shower. The cool water it his skin and he flinched away. He clutched on to Danny’s shirt. They stood quietly under the cool water. Danny clothes were soaked but if Ward felt sad it didn’t matter. 

“You’re ok Ward. Lets get ready for bed” 

The two changed into some sweats and t shirts. Ward took another dose of medicine and they cuddled together in bed. 

“Thank you Danny” Ward whispered sleepily. 

“I’m always here for you Ward”


	5. Jealous

scene 5: jealous

 

Ward and Danny had a close relationship as friends. The company and the world saw it as more complicated. The constant hand holding and side hugs were sending a different message. The rumor mill made it clear that these guys were dating. 

 

“mine” Danny had an arm around his waist as he glared as the bank invested that had been talking to him. 

“What are you talking about?!” Ward blurted eyes wide and mouth gaping. He had a bright blush burning his cheeks. 

“ ah…Mr. Meechum maybe we can talk later” 

“no talking, mine” Danny snarled again pulling Ward tighter against him” 

The bank investor scurried away. 

“Danny What are you doing?” 

“He didn’t want to talk. He wants you” 

“What! Are you out of your mind! We are running a company. This is just business.” Ward explained his mouth in a frown. 

“Sorry…” Danny looked ashamed. He let go of Ward. 

“It’s ok. I’m not mad” He grabbed the other’s hand and squeezed it. “We need to be cordial to our guests” 

“Fine, but you’re mine” 

“Danny…” Over the last few weeks the two had been connecting on emotional levels. They both felt it but were gliding by not connecting it the necessary pieces. 

“Right?” The question held insecurity and worry that Danny had misunderstood their shared affection.” 

 

“right”


End file.
